


From All Sides

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is in a coma and each person tries to understand the tragedy.





	From All Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

~Justin~

He loves me. It’s true. Brian Kinney loves me. He won’t be able to deny it, not after tonight. I nearly passed out when I saw him. God that dance was amazing. I never knew he could be so romantic. He totally swept me off my feet with that kiss. I better hurry back. Daphne’s probably going crazy wanting to know all the details. Brian’s calling to me. He sounds upset. I wonder why. Oh shit, it’s Chris and he has. . .

My head! It hurts so much. I can’t see. Everything is slipping away. I’m falling. Someone please help me. Why won’t anyone come? I can’t make any noise. I try to scream, but I can’t get the sound out of my throat. The pain just gets worse. Where are you Brian? I need you. Hold me in your arms and make the pain go away. I can feel myself slipping under Brian. Don’t leave me. . .

Everything is dark. I feel like I’m floating. Where am I ? The pain is gone, but I’m scared. I want to see a familiar face. I want someone to tell me that everything is going to be fine. I want Brian. I want to feel his touch. This uncertainty is worse than the pain.

~Brian~

NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! God! Come on Justin open your eyes. Please open your eyes. Do something, anything. You’re so still. It’s scaring me. Justin, Justin please say something. I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you. Don’t know why I’ve taken so long to say it. Don’t leave me baby, you’re everything to me. You taught me how to love. I can’t lose you now. Hang on Justin. Don’t give up. I called an ambulance and they should be hear soon. What can I do to help you? I won’t let you go. Just try to stay strong for a little bit longer. Can you hear me Justin? Do you know I’m here? You’re still breathing. That’s a good sign, but it’s getting fainter. There is so much blood everywhere. I don’t see how you can possibly be alive. Just come out of this okay. You have to be all right. I’ll do anything you want. You can move in with me. I'll give up tricks, and drugs too if you want. Fuck, we can even have one of those God-awful commitment ceremonies. Anything you want baby, it’s yours. Only, don’t leave me. I don’t think I could survive without you. You can make it. I know you can. You’ve always been strong. Justin, love, please, just one word to let me know you’re still here. I’m scared. I’ve never been so scared in my life. I love you Justin. I need you.

~Michael~

Brian looks like shit. I’ve never seen him so upset before, not even after a run in with his dad. What happened? He was pretty vague on the phone. Justin’s dying. He just kept saying that over and over again. He’s covered in blood. I know I won’t be able to get him to tell me anything coherent. He’s crying too hard. I’ll have to ask a doctor if I want any information. I wonder if Brian remembers the other time the three of us were here, the night Gus was born, the night they met. He does remember. I’m sure he does. I can see it in his eyes. . .

He was attacked?! Some kid named Chris Hobbs hit him with a baseball bat. It must be that kid they saw outside Woody’s one night. Emmett told me about him. I can’t believe that he would actually do something like this. I didn’t get everything the doctor said. I heard something about a coma, possible risk of brain swelling, might need surgery. I wasn’t listening too closely. It’s enough to know that he’s still alive. I’ll tell Brian in a minute. It will help him feel better, I hope. Jesus, why couldn’t that kid leave Justin alone. I’m actually starting to like Boy Wonder. He’s a good kid. More importantly, he’s good for Brian. I wasn’t fair to him. It wasn’t his fault that he got what I wanted. I don’t want Brian anymore. I have David, at least I did, maybe I still do. I’ll think about that later. But who does Brian have? I mean really. I’ll always be his best friend, but he’ll never love anyone the way he loves Justin. Shit! I just realized that someone needs to tell Mom. Brian can’t, so I guess that leaves me. Only how am I supposed to explain what happened to her “Sunshine”?

~Debbie~

I cannot sleep. I just can’t wait for Sunshine to get home and tell me about the prom. The lemon bars are all ready. I’m sure he’ll be hungry, he always is. I was just stunned when he came down the stairs tonight. He’s gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. I bet he’s going to break quite a few hearts when he’s a little bit older. He’s got a good teacher for that. I hope he gets home soon. I’m getting tired. Hmm, the phone is ringing. Who could be calling this late? . . .

My baby, someone has hurt my baby. I can’t stop shaking. What do I do? I have to get to the hospital. I’m too upset to drive. I’ll have to ask Vic. Please God, spare him. He’s so young and he’s so sweet. I don’t ask for much. Just this once can you help me out. I love him like a son. All the boys are like family to me. Poor Brian. Michael said he’s taken it really badly. Says he won’t respond to anyone, just sits there crying. I can’t picture Brian like that. He must have realized how important Justin is. I’ll be, that is if Justin. . . I can’t say it. . . if he doesn’t make it I’ll be devastated, but it will kill Brian. I have to go to the hospital. My boys need me.

~Melanie~

It’s getting late. I’d love to just go upstairs and curl up in bed next to Lindsey, but I can’t. I’ve got to finish this work. I never realized that having a baby would be so expensive, but Gus is worth the extra caseload. My head is thumping, no wait that’s the door. It sounds like Debbie’s voice. Something must be wrong. . .

I’ve got to get dressed. They may need me at the hospital. I don’t know what for, but lawyers always come in handy. I’ll have to let Lindsey know what happened. She’ll take it hard. She really likes Justin, I do to. Lindsey has loved helping him grow as an artist. I’ll always appreciate how good he is with Gus. Gus, my sleepy little angel. Promise me you’ll always stay tiny and innocent. Promise me you me you won’t grow up. I’d like to keep you just like this, so that I can protect you by holding you in my arms. What kind of world do we live in, where such hate stems from love? That’s essentially the issue. Justin in lying in a hospital because some homophobic prick can’t deal with the fact that he loves a man. Gus, sweetie, you love whoever you want. No matter who you love I’ll be scared. I don’t want anyone to hurt my baby boy.

~Ted~

Brian is a wreck. I thought I had problems, but it’s nothing compared to him. I’m still miserable over the whole Blake thing, but at least my heart isn’t breaking. Brian’s is. he’s falling apart. Sometimes, okay most of the time, it’s hard to remember the person under the hard exterior and sharp comments. He’s really not so bad, at least he’s honest. And I like Justin, he’s a lot of fun. I didn’t pay much attention to him at first, but he grows on you. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the King of Babylon contest. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw him on that stage. It was also fun to have someone around who can handle Brian. Now his life is a line on a screen. I know all too well what that is like. I just hope that he’s as lucky as I was. It would be a real loss to us if he dies. It would probably kill Brian. Well there’s nothing we can do, nothing except wait.

~Emmett~

Brian Kinney at the prom. If the situation wasn’t so serious, I don’t think that I would stop laughing. I heard something about Justin asking Brian to be his date, but I never thought it would actually happen. I always knew that he felt more for Justin than he let on, but I didn’t realize how important he has become. Oh Justin, I wish you could see us now. Everyone is here. We’re all pulling for you. I talked to your friend Daphne, Justin. it sounds like the two of you shared quite a dance. It’s so romantic. I can feel the tears coming on, but I have to keep myself together. You looked fabulous tonight hon, thanks to my handiwork. Why did it have to end like this? This was supposed to be the best night of your life. Maybe it was. At least you’ll go knowing that he cares, but that’s a consolation prize.

~Lindsey~

Everyone sees him now, the fragile Brian I knew was there. They think he’s in bad shape, but they don’t realize that he could be worse. He’s trying not to fall apart completely. It breaks my heart to see him like this. I got him to let me clean the blood off his hands and face, but we won’t let go of that scarf. He clings to it like a child clings to his blanket. It is his lifeline, the one thing that still connects him to Justin. I won’t take that away from him. I look at him now, holding the only other person who has such power over him, his son. Brian has changed a lot since that night so many months ago. I believe in fate. It’s not a coincidence that Gus and Justin came into his life at the same time. They were meant to save him, and they did. But it’s not over, there’s more to do. He has been hurt too many times to heal him this quickly. If Justin doesn’t make it, Brian won’t either. It would only confirm his theories on why you shouldn’t fall in love. Don’t give up hope Bri, keep believing.

~Craig~

There he is, the one who ruined my family. Everything was fine until he came along. Now my life is slowly unraveling. I remember smashing into his car, punching him in front of that club. It felt so good. He didn’t get the message. Why couldn’t he have left my son alone. Justin doesn’t mean anything to him. Why can’t we live our lives as if he never existed. I hate him, this Brian Kinney. I hate him more now than ever before. I look at him with the tears streaking his face, and my son’s blood on his clothes. I look at him and the rage inside me builds. I’d love grab him by the neck and throw him out of here, but my soon-to-be ex-wife won’t allow it. She’s sitting there patting his hand, comforting him as if it were his loss, not ours. I don’t understand him. I don’t know why he cries for someone he doesn’t even care about. I hate him so much. I’d love to be able to blame him for what happened, but I can’t, and that just makes me hate him more. I can’t blame him because it’s not his fault. It’s mine.

~Jennifer~

I remember the day you were born. I was the happiest woman on earth. There has never been a more beautiful baby. I look at you and you seem so young to me still, but you’re all grown up, and I missed it. I’m so sorry Justin. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry that I didn’t accept you. I was wrong about everything, especially Brian. I misjudged him. He loves you Justin, you were right. I talked to him and he told me everything. He feels guilty, he thinks he should have been able to protect you. I’m sure he did everything he could. I tried to get Brian to go home and get some rest, but he won’t leave. Oh sweetie, everyone is here. It’s amazing to see how many people’s lives you touched. I’ve always said that you would do great things. There’s still so much to do. You need to recover from this. You have to become the next great artist. I don’t think you’ll ever understand how I feel right now. It’s every mother’s worse nightmare that she will lose a child. Don’t make that fear into a reality. I don’t know how I’ll be able to bear it. My little boy, you’ve become a man. Please wake up so I can show you how much I love you.

~Justin~

I stay in the darkness for I don’t know how long. It could be an instant, or it could be a year. Then suddenly everything changes. There is no longer darkness. Colors whirl around me like a tornado everything is spinning. Then a light approaches. It is very bright and blinds me. Now I can feel myself again. My head aches, but it is not too painful. I still have trouble seeing, but things slowly focus and fall into place. There are heads everywhere, and they all turn to look at me. They are my friends, my family. I know they are glad to see me, and I am glad to see them, but right now I can only think of one person. There he is, the one with the hazel eyes, the one who clasps my hand in his. I look at him and I know that my world is right again.


End file.
